This invention relates to disposable diapers.
Disposable diapers usually include an absorbent sheet, a liquid impervious backing sheet, and frequently, a layer of absorbent batting therebetween. Being readily disposable and adapted for one time use, the need for laundering is eliminated. However, the soiled diapers present difficulties because they tend to generate undesirable odors when stored prior to disposal. Disposable diapers in the prior art have been provided with disposable covers attached to, or integral with the backing sheet of the diaper. Examples of such prior art disposable diapers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,604,423; 3,865,110; 3,877,432; 3,920,019. Such prior art disposable diapers suffer from the disadvantages that the covers are exposed, which renders the diapers difficult or cumbersome to apply to the body and the covers susceptible to soiling. U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,999 discloses an anatomical dressing provided with an envelope element adapted to be folded and stored in a central portion of the dressing. Although this renders the dressing easy to use when the envelope is in a stored condition, the envelope is difficult to remove from the dressing without disturbing the dressing per se.